


Careless Whisper

by blueoleandar93



Series: Some Assembly Required [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: In the third installment of Some Assembly Required, Reid isn't sure if he wants to distance himself from Morgan, but a nice chat with a good friend steers him toward his two favorite boys. A few new issues arise as he has a "Guys Night" with Morgan and his son.





	Careless Whisper

Reid decided that he wasn’t going to Morgan’s house the next night. His thumb hovered over his contact name as he contemplated calling him. Morgan’s voice rang through his head, strong yet gentle, full of light and respect and kindness and love. Reid chickened out and set his phone down on the table before him, staring blandly at Charlie Rose flickering on the set as he dug around the nearly empty paper box of fries. 

Morning came, and Reid woke sticky from the dried cheese on his fingers, television still on and phone battery on 3%. It was six o’clock in the morning. He felt like bloated, his throat was achingly dry, and his sinuses were doing that weird thing it does when he sleeps upright. Reid let out a loud sniff and pushed himself off of the couch sleepily, almost knocking over the mostly finished milkshake that he placed between his knees when he was last cognizant. Sighing, he went to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on like he always does, ghosting through his one bedroom apartment in the dim light to reach the bathroom. He has to take a shower. He smells like night sweat and day old cheese.

Silently, Reid stripped and stood under the spray, washing his greasy hair and breathing life into it. As he cleaned, he closed his eyes, mind wandering. _ Please, let there be a case today. Please, please, please. _ Yes, Reid knows. Who is he to pray for extra work? Especially when work  for him means the strange deaths, psycho torturing, or heartless kidnappings of innocent people. But, shit. It’s been a rough week. His hands are itching for actual work. His brain hasn’t been stimulated the way he likes it in a while, but two days passing without a case aren’t exactly unheard of. It happens all the time, surprisingly. They can legally only go on three cases a month lest they be overworked and lose their minds, but they usually take a week or two to complete, so they’re a real pain in the ass. But hey at least he can avoid spending time with Morgan. 

Ugh, jeez. Morgan... Morgan…  _ Morgan _ ...

Reid’s soapy hand traveled slowly down his belly, past his hips.  _ Mmm. Oh, Morgan _ . 

No! Come on, Reid. Not now. How many times has he flogged himself for crushing on his married best friend who has a newborn baby with his wife? Oh, buddy. Too many times to count. This is wrong. He knows it’s wrong. Fantasizing about a married man? It’s gotta be a minor sin somewhere in the Bible. Not that Reid’s even remotely religious, but, you know. It’s common knowledge that it’s not cool. Speaking of not cool, Reid’s panting and warm. It has to be the water. The temperature setting on it is way too hot. And speaking of hot..  _ Morgan was topless in bed the last time they saw each other _ …

Damnit, Reid, focus. 

He’s running out of lather. Squeezing a generous amount of shower gel onto his loofah, Reid gathered up soap into a white, puffy ball. Maybe if he scrubs hard enough, he’ll clean his dirty mind. 

For some reason, Reid always starts with his left arm. He couldn’t tell you why. But, as he was washing it, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to keep his head on straight. He tried. He really did. No. That’s a lie. Once the image of Morgan topless in his bed popped into his head, it was stuck there in the back of his mind like an embarrassing shadow. There to remind him that he is, in fact, garbage. 

Jesus, what was Morgan thinking, grabbing Reid with those strong hands and pulling him to the bed and pinning his hands to the sheets, staring down at him with that sexy smirk he gets when he knows he’s being a complete and total dickhead.  His arms were so powerful. His glance was so beddable. His breath was lush on Reid’s neck. Not to mention, he was straddling Reid like a jockey. 

Tilting his head back, and breathing heavily, Reid rocked gently under the spray. 

His loofah ran across his chest and up his neck as he thought about what it would feel like if Morgan had pressed his hips down a little bit. And nibbled on Reid’s ear. And ran his hands up Reid’s chest slowly as he looked into his inviting eyes, gaze hotter than molten lava. Reid’s heart was beating a loud, fast thumping sound in his chest, and he could feel his temperature rising. Morgan would lick his lower lip the way he does when he’s concentrating. And, he would do that deep chuckle. Mmm, fuck, Reid knows the one. And then… then… he’d whisper,  _ “Spencer?” _ Oh, God, they were kissing and kissing and kissing in Reid’s mind. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Morgan pulled Reid’s tie off, unbuttoned his shirt with that quiet attentiveness he used to give to his work. His fox eyes were trained on Reid as his big hands traveled to Reid’s leather belt, tugging it loose to get to his goal. Morgan’s lips trailed to the underside of Reid’s jaw. His beard burned Reid’s skin. He laved his tongue across Reid’s Adam’s apple and sucked, smirking at the moan he forced out of his friend.  Reid could feel Morgan’s shorts tangling in his toes as they slipped off of the bed. In this moment, Reid could touch. He could run his hands over those tattooed muscles, discover the feel and intent in his shoulders and back and hips and neck and head and arms and chest and ass as he pulled them closer. Reid wishes, but he doesn’t know what Morgan’s moans would sound like in his ear, or what Morgan’s arousal would feel like in his hand, or how often Morgan’s teeth would bite on his hipbone, or how hard he’d grab Reid’s hips as they fucked, or how loud the bed would creak, or what his face looks like when he’s close to climax. And, mmm, speaking of climax -- 

_ Cold! _

_ Cold water!  _

Fuck, how long was he in here? Crap, he has to get to work! Reid hosed himself off and rushed out of the shower, slipping a bit on the tiles as he sped to his room to get changed, picking a random oxford and pair of slacks and throwing them on his bed as he hustled. His neck was killing him. He shouldn’t have slept on the couch. Reid glanced at his watch as he stumbled into his clothes, noting that he had to leave in ten minutes. His hair is soaking wet. Damnit. He deserves this.

 

\---

It was another dry day. Reid sat bored at his desk, emailing Garcia computer science memes to pass the time after he finished his case files. His mug of coffee was empty. But, he'd already refilled it three times today. One more and Hotch would have to catch him and peel him off of the walls. 

Waiting for Garcia's answer, Reid glanced down at the clock. It was almost 2pm. He still hasn’t told Morgan that he wasn’t going to his place tonight. He really should call. Or, maybe text. So that he doesn’t have to hear the disappointment in Morgan’s voice when he cancels. And, also so he doesn’t display any verbal tells when he lies about why he’s cancelling, because of course Morgan would ask… then barter… then pretend he’s not begging… which would cause Reid to cave. 

Yeah, so Reid is deciding to text. Just one, short and sweet text explaining that Reid cannot come over and help with Hank -- the most adorable baby in the world that he loves and would greatly enjoy spending time with -- because he has a last minute plan that is more important than Morgan and his baby. And, then, after sending that text, Reid will ignore him for the rest of the night. 

Fuck, that’s going to end terribly. He can’t do that.

Reid leaned back in his chair and groaned loudly. This is the worst. JJ must have heard him make that sound, because she’s changing where she was headed in the room (by the looks of the pile of papers in her hands, the copier) and heading to his desk. Reid sighed in her direction as she dropped the papers on his desk and sat next to them, resting her arm on his computer, blue eyes bright with curiosity, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Reid answered blandly.

JJ added, “You look like you just got your head stuck between the bars of a jungle gym.”

Reid spoke, “You so clearly have kids…”

JJ shrugged in her soft blue blouse, “Which means I have experience in processing the complex emotions of other people. And, you -- my dear -- are as complex as it gets. What’s on your big, beautiful mind?”

Reid shifted his weight awkwardly in his chair, pressing one of his feet against the wheel of his chair, “I’m going to cancel on Morgan tonight and I don’t know how to tell him, and it sucks because I know that I’m going to have to lie to him, which I don’t want to do because he knows me way too well, and if he sees me lying, I’m going to create trust issues between us, and I feel really pissed about that because I don’t want to go see him due to me being choked at the helms of my passionate feelings for him, which is shitty as hell because he’s married and he’s my best friend and all I can do is talk about him and think about him and I’m literally going insane.”

JJ paused, “...fuck.”

Reid sighed, “Tell me about it.”

JJ reached over and patted his head, “I knew that it was going to be a whopper when I came over here because… well… it’s you.”

Reid nodded, “Yeah.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair, patting his cheek as she let go of him, “You love him. And, yes, it isn’t easy considering… you know, that he’ll never be with you.” Reid huffed in annoyance as JJ held up her hand, “Let me finish, Kanye. Even though you love him in a way that he can’t return, you two share a really strong, deep bond that is so much more beautiful than what you’re feeling right now. And, I get it. It’s a lot to deal with and you’re over-thinking because you don’t want to mess up, but Spence?”

Reid replied sheepishly, “Yeah?”

JJ answered as she gazed back at him fondly, “You’re a good person. You have love for that child, and the ability to protect and guide him. You also have love for Derek, and the ability to help him journey through parenthood -- which is the world’s hardest job. You made the decision to be in their lives, and you can’t just throw in the towel when things don’t go as easy as you expected. You’re brave, and you’re strong as hell, and most importantly, you’re not your father. Don’t repeat his mistakes and miss Hank’s childhood because you’re scared. You’re better than that. Okay?”

She was right. She was always right. Reid let her words wash over him and told her so, shaking his head as he smiled quietly, “Okay.”

 

\---

 

By the time Reid pulled his car up to Morgan’s house, Savannah’s car was gone. Reid made a confused face, glancing at the watch on his wrist. It was barely 3:45 in the afternoon. He thought her shifts started at 5:00pm. Instead of staying confused and wondering what was up, Reid thanked his lucky stars. He doesn’t think he can handle seeing her too much. Not saying she’s not a sweetheart and a total babe, it’s just… you know… she’s married to the love of his life and he’s more jealous of her than he thought was humanly possible. 

Reid tightened his satchel around him as he got out of the car, carrying a case of Stella that he picked up from the grocery store across the street. He glanced down at his outfit, pretty miffed about what he’d chosen for the day, but he didn’t have the time to make any other decisions considering he wasted most of his morning masturbating in the shower while thinking of the man on the other side of the door and grabbed the first two articles of clothing he saw. So, he’s stuck with an Oxford with tiny blue finches on them and a pair of burgundy slacks. Morgan’s going to have a field day making fun of it. The last time he’d worn the shirt to work, Morgan made bird calls at him for a week and a half, replacing his name with any bird that came to mind. Morgan’s favorite was Dr. Stork Robin, which he used to introduce Reid to the coroner, police precinct,  _ and  _ paramedics of the case they were on that week.

Trudging up to the door, Reid put that all out of his mind and focused on praying that Morgan was at least wearing a shirt. Reid knocked on the door and leaned back onto the balls of his feet and shifted onto his heels, rocking on the front step like a teenager awaiting their SAT scores. He heard Morgan’s footsteps from the other side of the door before it opened to Morgan’s smiling face, “Hey, kid! How are yo--” Morgan glanced down at his shirt and said slowly, “Captain. Jack. Sparrow.”

Reid rolled his eyes, pushing his way into the house, “I know. I know, okay. Jesus.”

Morgan chuckled as Reid walked past him, closing the door as he followed his friend with his eyes, “Dude, I know you don’t have a Twitter account, but your shirt begs to differ.”

Reid ignored him and headed to the kitchen to set the beer down on the kitchen counter.

Morgan added as he locked the door, “The Blue Jays are doing too shitty this season to earn my respect, but I support you supporting them. No bad blood, man. I mean, I know I’m a White Sox fan, but we’re friends first.”

Reid glared at him from across the kitchen as he opened the cardboard container.

Morgan smirked, “I could make a joke about swallow birds, but I think you know exactly where I’m heading with it, so… I’ll just say it outright: blow jobs.”

Reid continued to ignore him and made his way to the living room to where Hank was lazily rolling about in his playpen. He was wearing a green onesie with a dinosaur on the front. Very cute. Reid stepped inside the playpen and lifted him up off of the floor gingerly, “Heya, pal.” Hank giggled and waved his hands at Reid’s face, tugging on his collar and beaming up at him. Reid’s heart swelled with joy. Hank’s eyes were huge and happy as he grinned his gummy smile at Reid, drooling a bit. There was no doubt in Reid’s mind that no matter what went on between him and his father, Hank would be excited to see him. Reid grinned a little wider at the baby, asking him in a soft voice, “Who’s my buddy? Huh? Who’s my buddy?” Lifting him up a bit above his head, Reid took joy in watching Hank react to being that high up. Hank was having the time of his life. Reid made little airplane noises with his mouth as he carried him around the playpen and Hank exploded into laughter, brightening up the whole room.

Morgan strolled over in his sweats, a bottle of Stella already uncapped in his hand lifting it at Reid, “There’s a nest in a tree out back. I triple dog dare you to steal the eggs from ‘em!”

“Dude, come on.” Reid narrowed his eyes at Morgan as he cradled a giggling, squirmy Hank in his arms, rocking him gently, “Can you please stop making fun of my shirt? You barely even finished saying hello to me.”

Morgan took a swig of his beer, padding closer in a well worn pair of Nike socks as he winked, “I’m not fluent in bird calls, so I doubt I’d do a good job.”

Reid rolled his eyes once more and turned his attention toward the baby, “I’m so sorry you got stuck with these horrible jokes, Hank. You have a very annoyed childhood ahead of you.”

Morgan chuckled, patting Reid’s back, “Oh, just wait until he’s high school age. I’m going to pick him up every day in velveteen track suits, blasting Jamiroquai. He’s going to fucking hate me.”

Reid let out a chuckle, “You know what, Derek…”

Morgan sipped his beer with a smirk, “I know. I know. Just put him down. He ate a little bit ago and I’m trying to encourage a nap. All I have to do is dim the lights and play Careless Whisper, and he’s down for the count. At least he is when you or Savi aren’t around. Y’all two just rile him up.”

Reid paused, “...Careless Whisper? Really?”

Morgan shrugged, watching Reid place the baby back into the nearly cleared playpen, “What can I say, the kid has taste. Runs in the family.”

“You think George Michael is…” Reid held his hands up in surrender, “You know what, I’m not going to argue with you. He’s technically a legend and he technically just died--”

Morgan took another sip of beer, “What do you mean  _ technically _ ? He’s totally a legend and he’s definitely dead.”

Reid shrugged, stepping out of the playpen and heading to the kitchen, “In my defense, you did cut me off.” The case of beer was already ripped open on the table by Morgan, so Reid reached into it and grabbed one of them. It was still cold.

Morgan replied, “And in  _ my  _ defense, you’re wearing a weird shirt.”

“Why are you always making fun of this shirt? It’s not that bad. God.” Reid complained loudly, screwing open the beer top and putting it in his pocket, taking a long swig from it as he made his way back into the living room. Hank was rolling in his playpen still, and the lights were dimmer. 

“Because you’re such an easy target. Alexa, play Careless Whisper on repeat.” Morgan said into the room, glancing at Reid as the popular opening saxophone bar played throughout the room. He wiggled his eyebrows at him, “Well, hello there.”

Reid smirked, looking around the room to notice that the vibe was definitely different. Despite Morgan’s reflex flirting, the attention in the room shifted to Hank. The baby was cooing gently on his tummy, playing with a little rubber donut in his pudgy hands. 

Morgan added, “That’s his new favorite toy. He cries when I take it from him, so I’ve decided to become an enabler. You know, for my own sanity.”

Reid asked simply, ignoring Morgan’s previous statement, “That’s a teething ring, isn’t it? He shouldn’t need it for the next few months. Why does he even have one?”

Morgan said simply over his bottle of beer, “I’ll have you know I come from a long line of early teethers. My first tooth came at four months.”

Reid gaped at Morgan suddenly, “Are you some sort of mutant?”

Morgan winked, “Probably. Speaking of mutations, you should have seen the piece of pipe I was working with. I had to be put in Magnum sized diapers.”

Reid stared at him with a flat look, “Why did I assume I’d get a normal response? You know what, that’s on me for expecting it.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Morgan said lightly as Reid wandered over to him, “How was work today, honey?”

Reid rolled his eyes at Morgan’s term of endearment, “Boring. I don’t think we’re getting a case for the next few days.”

Morgan took a sip of his beer, “I mean, hey. At least you get time to rest and, you know, come over here and hang out with the munchkin. He sure gets a kick out of it.”

Reid smiled over at the baby who was chewing quietly on his teething ring, “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.”

Morgan nudged Reid’s shoulder, “And, you get to see me. I mean, wow. That’s worth its weight in gold. I’m amazing. Probably making your day right now.”

Reid glanced at Morgan, who was sitting closer than Reid remembers, “Eh. You’re okay.”

Morgan pushed Reid’s shoulder, laughing, “Shut up. I’m your favorite.”

\---

 

Hank only napped for a half hour or so. Just long enough for Morgan and Reid to put on an episode of Bad Girls Club. Apparently Savannah got Morgan into it, and he’s low-key excited for the reunion episode. This was Reid’s first time watching it, and he’s pretty sure Morgan only put it on to see his reaction to what was going on. Apparently this woman named Tanisha and another woman named Susan hated each other, got into a physical altercation, and Susan was sent home. As Reid watched the two girls scratch and claw at each other, he gasped and hid behind his beer, muttering something that sounded like, “Why are they being so mean to each other?! Surely this miscommunication didn’t need to be handled with violence!”

When Hank finally woke, Reid stood up quickly, “Oh, thank God! I got him.” Morgan tried to stand to help him out and Reid shook his head, heading to the playpen, “Oh, no, Derek. That’s fine! Really.” Morgan began to laugh as Reid scurried to the changing table, smelly baby in tow. 

After that, Morgan and Reid changed Hank’s diaper, gave him a snack, played blocks with him, and made some hand print art with non-toxic paint in the backyard. Hank chose a bright green paint to splash around in, which blended in pretty well with the grass, thank goodness. Reid on the other hand picked purple while Morgan chose red. They patted their wet hands on a couple of sheets of paper, laughing as Hank discovered  what his hands could do, destroying more than his fair share of papers with his green splatters. They finally got a perfect one with Hank’s tiny green hand print in the middle beside Morgan and Reid’s bigger ones. Morgan titled it “Hank’s First Guys Night”. 

As they dried their masterpieces on the porch, they took Hank inside for dinner and a bath. Hank made the sweetest face when he saw his bottle, slapping his green paint encrusted hands on his high chair as Morgan brought it to him. Hank was learning to hold his own bottle, but he couldn’t quite get the hang of it yet. It slipped down his chest a couple of times, causing him to cry out in disappointment. Reid helped Hank keep the bottle up long enough for him to finish it, but by the time he did, Hank was cranky and tired. Belly full of milk, he started to doze, but was grumpy about it. He fought sleep as he was brought to the sink for his bath, and fought it harder as he got his sleep onsie on, but by the time the lights were dimmed and Morgan held him against his chest in the rocking chair, Hank realized it was a losing battle. He fell asleep against his father’s heartbeat as Reid recited “If You Give a Mouse a Cookie”, which Reid will never admit was the first book he’d ever memorized. 

Setting Hank softly into his crib, Morgan and Reid watched him rest for a moment. Hank must have been exhausted. He laid out, quiet and innocent in his orange bodysuit that was striped to look like a tiger, hand in his mouth from where he’d been drooling on it. Once again, Reid felt Morgan’s hand at his waist, tugging him closer. Reid leaned into Morgan’s soft embrace. Hank slept undisturbed as Morgan leaned his head against Reid’s, smiling into his hair, “Thanks for this.”

Reid felt himself blush in the dark room, his heart beating quickly as he felt Morgan’s breath in his hair, “Of course. Anytime.”

Morgan held him closer, “Don't say that, now. I might call you home from cases to wipe his ass.”

Reid nudged Morgan and rolled his eyes, upset at himself for loving the way Morgan referred to "home". 

 

\---

 

Setting the baby monitor up in the kitchen, Morgan decided to cook dinner with Reid that night. Reid told him they should get creative with whatever was in the kitchen tonight. Morgan had the ingredients for Spanish Rice stuffed bell peppers, so that’s what they made. Reid chopped the tops off of the peppers as Morgan browned some ground beef and onions in a sauce pan. They smiled shyly at each other as Morgan’s playlist changed back to Careless Whisper. Reid broke first, laughing as he removed the seeds from a green bell pepper. Morgan asked if Reid wanted him to change the song, and Reid replied that he didn’t. They started to sing to it off key while they boiled some rice and beans. They couldn’t “waste the chance that they’d been given”, after all. 

As they cooked, Morgan started making more jokes about Reid’s shirt. Reid tossed a pepper top at the back of his head. Morgan put on Three Little Birds by Bob Marley. Reid threw another pepper top at him. Morgan changed to song to Rockin’ Robin by Michael Jackson, and as Reid placed the peppers in the oven, he elbowed Morgan hard in the arm and told him he was annoying. 

Cackling, Morgan changed the playlist back to something quieter. A French song that made them feel like they were in a foreign film about chefs had them flinging fake accents at each other while describing in detail how to sprinkle cheap Craft cheese over discount ground beef.

They cracked open another beer, clinking glasses as they finished cooking about twenty minutes later. Morgan plated the food, tossed the pots into the dishwasher, and changed his playlist once more so that Blackbird by the Beatles came on. Reid gave up fighting him on the constant onslaught of bird songs, opening his arms wide and figuratively accepting the jokes about his shirt. 

As the peppers cooled, Reid went to the backyard to get the dried paintings, beer in hand. He came back into the kitchen with the ones Morgan and he chose as their favorites, grinning ear to ear as he promised to keep one on his desk at work. Morgan gasped, cocking his head to the side as he asked if Reid’s handprint was actually bigger than his. It was. They laughed about it as they ate on the couch over another throwback episode of the Bad Girls Club. Two more beers in, and the show wasn’t that bad anymore. Reid found himself leaning up on his elbows as one girl told another that her hair looked like a ‘crackhead’s can of Crayolas’, tapping Morgan’s shoulder and going, “Oh, no she didn’t!”

They didn’t make it to bed. Instead, they ended up passed out on the couch. Morgan’s arm was thrown over Reid’s shoulder and Reid’s head was on his chest most of the night, and when they woke to the sound of Reid’s alarm, Morgan’s hand was threaded gently through Reid’s hair. Reid fished his phone out of his pocket, and Morgan grabbed Reid closer before going back to sleep, laying down across the couch and pulling Reid back to him once more as Reid made a split decision to hit snooze. Morgan curled up to Reid’s back and mumbled for him to “Stay, baby.” His lips were warm against Reid’s ear as he pressed a kiss against the back of his neck, spooning them tightly. Reid contemplated telling Morgan that this was weird. That they were just friends, and this wasn’t normal. That they shouldn’t be laying like this, cuddled up together like honeymooning lovers. But, he was still so tired. Morgan was warm. And comfortable. And he made Reid feel like he died and somehow ended up in Heaven. Reid wishes it was a surprise that it felt unbelievably good to be held in Morgan’s arms. They were so big and strong. Morgan’s hands went limp at his belly as he held him close, warm breath in Reid’s hair as he snored lightly. 

Cursing himself, Reid nudged himself closer, feeling Morgan’s broad muscled chest against his back. And, when he was completely sure Morgan was asleep, he rested his hand on top of Morgan’s. To his surprise, Morgan slipped his fingers through Reid’s as he snored, burrowing his face into Reid’s neck. Reid felt his heart beat heavy in his chest. So, this is what it feels like to sleep with Morgan. God, he’s never felt so safe and warm and loved. Reid smiled. And, they were holding hands. As his eyes closed, he tried to catalog this feeling into his eidetic brain. Morgan holding him close as they slept, lips against his neck and chest against his back and fingers intertwined with his own. Reid keeps thinking he’ll never love Morgan more than he did at certain times, but Morgan keeps outdoing himself. 

Reid hit snooze four more times after that, finally untangling himself from Morgan and patting the man’s broad shoulder as he got ready for the day. 

After Reid got dressed and showered, he stopped by Hank’s nursery. The kid had slept through the night, but felt Reid’s presence in the room, waking and cooing softly. Reid smiled down at him, feeling his heart blossom at Hank’s little sounds. He put his hand in the crib and Hank wrapped his hand around Reid’s finger, tugging at it and giggling. Reid told him he had to leave, and Hank reached his arms out to him, asking wordlessly to be held. Reid couldn’t help but oblige, lifting the baby boy up and cradling him in his arms. Reid bounced him a little bit, noticing that his diaper was a little wet. He changed him and got a new onsie on him, kissing his fat little cheek as he brought him into the living room where his father lay passed out. Reid nudged Morgan awake with his foot, “Hey, I accidentally woke Hank.”

Morgan groaned, a hand over his face in complaint, “Ugh, why?”

Reid shrugged, “He did so good sleeping through the night. I had to see him one more time before I left, and then he woke up and he needed a diaper change.”

Morgan asked, “Can you change him?”

Reid smirked holding the baby closer, “Already did.”

Morgan grinned up at him sleepily, “I love you.”

Reid felt his face heat up as he smiled back and confessed casually, “I… love you too. Here. Have your son back. I gotta go. I’m gonna be late.”

Morgan stretched out his hands toward his baby, yawning, “Ah! My handsome boy, c’mere!” Reid handed him his baby and Morgan picked him up, kissing his chubby cheeks, “Good morning, baby! Good morning! How are you, little man? Huh? You have a good sleep, kiddo? You been keeping it cool all night so Daddy can sleep? Yeah? That’s my good boy!”

Hank let out a loud giggle and made grabbing motions with his tiny hands toward his father.

Reid chuckled, waving at Morgan as headed to his his satchel from beside the front door, “Bye, guys.”

Morgan took Hank’s hand and made a waving motion, “Bye. Say ‘bye bye’ to Uncle Spencer.”

Hank reached his hands out to Reid as he headed for the door, starting to cry. Reid’s heart broke as he waved one more time, “Bye. I’ll be back. I promise.”

Not understanding him, Hank continued to cry, little face red and exhausted as he whined. Reid looked at his watch and debated. If he stayed a minute longer, he’d be late for work. Ah… fuck it. Reid jogged back over with his satchel over his shoulder and plucked Hank from Morgan’s arms, holding the baby close. Hank immediately stopped crying, fingers tugging at Reid’s long hair. Reid patted his small back and bounced a bit, “I gotta go to work, kiddo. I’m sorry. But I love you very much, okay? And I’m going to be back to see you all the time. You’re not even going to have time to miss me. I’ll bring you a toy on Thursday, and we’re going to play together and have so much fun, alright. Ow! Ow. Okay,” Reid started to smile fondly, “You’re really pulling my hair there, dude. And, I gotta leave. But, you’re awesome. Go ahead and hang out with your Daddy. He’s probably super jealous of me because I’m taller and my handprint is bigger than his.”

Reid glanced over to Morgan with the baby in his arms, sly smirk on his face as he prepared to see a matching look. He didn’t. Morgan was giving him this strange, unreadable stare. He just kept staring for a solid few seconds. Reid blinked and shifted the baby onto his side to hold him up with his hip a little, “What?”

Morgan smiled bashfully and looked down at his hands, folding them at his knees, “Nothing. Just… you’d make a great dad.”

Reid snorted, passing Hank back to his father, “Like any woman would ever...”

Morgan took Hank back, grabbing his binky off of the table and stuffing it into his mouth, “You’d be surprised, man. There are tons of girls who’d just love to jump your little hobbit bones and lock you down with an unplanned pregnancy. You’re a catch. You just gotta ask one of them out.”

Reid shrugged a little, “Uh… nah. I… no. I don’t think I should. I mean, I’m so busy with work, and I… danger.”

Morgan blinked with an unimpressed glance, “You danger?”

Reid waved him off, “Whatever. I gotta go. I’m officially late for the first time in seven months.”

Morgan watched Reid walk to the front door, asking over his shoulder, “What happened seven months ago?”

Reid rolled his eyes, “I was spending the night at the dang hospital with you and you convinced me to steal jello for you that morning. Remember?”

Morgan grinned widely, “Oh, yeah! I had to. They had the red kind.”

“Hotch gave me his glare of disappointment. It’s his worst glare. Singed the fabric of my soul.” Reid complained, turning to look back at them as Hank started to cry again around the binky. He held his arms out toward Reid again. Reid stared back at Hank, “Ugh… this is so unfair.”

Morgan shrugged, “You’ll get used to it. Savannah did real quick. She doesn’t even look back anymore. I’m ninety percent sure she’s a robot. He’ll stop crying when I feed him. Go on. In the wise words of Shacleefah from Bad Girls Club ‘make that montey, hunty’.”

Hank’s face grew wet and red as he moaned and cried for him, Reid felt his chest burn and split in two. He walked anyway.

It hurt to close the door. 


End file.
